


rose scented bath

by pandabrite



Series: tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, taakitz, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: kravitz comes home from a mission a little worse for wear, and taako takes it upon himself to help him feel better.





	rose scented bath

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr drabble for komanoken/nickleerie. c: he asked for a taakitz bath scene.

“Welcome home~” Taako drawled from upstairs upon hearing Kravitz materialize from a week long excursion for work… It was a welcome relief to the endless silence that had hung over their grandiose home the past few days. He wasted absolutely no time sashaying downstairs, a night gown and thin pajamas hung loosely from his frame, and a coy look danced across his face. **  
**

Well, that was before he saw the state Kravitz was in…

He looked, well… for an immortal, undead aspect of a literal Goddess, he looked washed. His hair was loose, expression worn, clothes torn and tattered. The very energy that radiated from him was exhausted.

And yet, as soon as he saw Taako, his expression creased into a weary smile, “There he is. Gods, I missed your face. I know I’m sorta gross right now, but can I–”

He was cut off by Taako approaching, by his hands grabbing his cheeks, by a pair of warm lips pressing into his own, which were cold and chapped. This didn’t dissuade Taako, who threw his arms around his neck, leaned forward enough that Kravitz had to catch him around the waist to keep him from toppling over.

After a moment, Kravitz broke the affection, huffing a little at the half lidded gaze on Taako’s face, “Thanks. Needed that.”

“Looks like you need a little more than that, if we’re being honest here,” Taako drew back a bit, letting his hands slide down Kravitz’s shoulders, giving his physical state a critical stare.

“I know, I know, I–”

“Y’look like _shit._ Like, you still look good, don’t get me wrong, but like you got drug on the back of a battlewagon, just… a little bit.”

“Thanks for that,” Kravitz deadpanned, a sigh dancing on his lips as he rolled his shoulders. It was obvious that while he was genuinely happy to see Taako, he wasn’t in the best place for jokes and jabs.

After he took a couple of steps back to give Kravitz his space again, Taako tapped his chin in thought… He wasn’t the best at cheering people up or being entirely emotionally empathetic, but he did feel concern for Kravitz, of course…

“You– uh, you wanna talk about it? I’m all ears…” He offered.

“Um… I think–”

“No, like, literally, look at these bigass ears… like mathematically I think my ear to Taako ratio is pretty–”

“– I think I’ll pass, love.” It was a short response that quieted Taako immediately. Kravitz took off his worn coat, tossing it to the side, where it dematerialized into nothing. No use trying to mend it when it was torn to shreds… 

Taako was at a bit of a loss… Kravitz hadn’t been outright mean, of course, but he certainly had been quite sharp with him.

“… I’ll be back,” Taako took a couple of quick paces back before heading toward the stairs, “just, uh, you do you for a minute.”

“I– okay. Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry about it!” Taako waved a dismissive hand behind himself as he took their winding staircase in twos.

Kravitz sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose… he hadn’t meant to be curt with Taako, not at all… It was furthest from his mind, especially when Taako had been what kept him focused during this long, long mission away from home… away from this domestic life he’d earned for himself, away from his lover, who he had missed dearly.

He had intentions to grab something to drink and head up after Taako, but he was absolutely distracted by… well, nothing. His own thoughts, perhaps..? Either way, he was rooted to the same spot he had been in when Taako left when he returned.

Taako looked a little puzzled at the sight of him standing in the same spot, staring into nothingness.

“Oh-kay, space case, wakey wakey,” Taako took Kravitz’s hands into his own, rousing him from deep thought, “Dr.Taako has a treatment for you upstairs, okay?”

Kravitz snorted, “Dr.Taako, eh?”

“Listen, I didn’t bust my ass for this Doctorate for you to sit there and mock me for it.”

“Okay, sure, let me get some of that prescription then, Doctor.”

Taako pulled on Kravitz’s hands, and he obeyed his lover’s guidance and let him lead them both upstairs.

“Look, let me be frank with you,” Kravitz murmured, “I’m not in the mood for anything, uh… scandalous.”

“That’s not what this is, Raunchy,” Taako glanced over his shoulder as they wandered across the grand landing of the second floor, “I could give or take it myself, at this point, I’m– look, I’m only in the business of doing something nice for you.” 

Taako sounded unusually sincere, so Kravitz remained mum, only nodding as he ushered them into the bathroom… and he felt a wobbly smile touch his lips at the sight that greeted him… a bubbling bath, tinted pink by oils and casting a soft, sweet aroma through the room. A bottle of champagne sat on a fancy table by their much, much too large tub… and Taako flourished his hands toward the scene.

“Take a soak. Wash the bullshit off. I got you a special concoction going in there, it’ll do you right, sweets,” Taako was about to continue when Kravitz grasped his hands.

“It’s perfect. But… it’s missing one thing,” he smiled, warmth finally reaching his gaze as he watched Taako’s face.

“What, a rubber duck?”

“No, doofus, you.” Kravitz booped Taako lightly on the nose. 

“Oh.” Taako couldn’t fight the weird feelings of elation that blossomed in his chest at Kravitz’s words. What a sap. What. A. Sap. “Well, I think we can swing that, for sure.”

“Good… thank you. I know I was a little short with you, but… I missed you. So, lemme have a little time with you while I wash away the funk, okay..?”

“Sure, sure,” as Kravitz spoke, Taako was already peeling clothes off of himself. 

Kravitz watched, but in more an appreciative way than a way edged with any lust or hunger… Taako was beautiful, and though Taako would adamantly deny it, he was thoughtful and kind, when he wanted to be. If he could call Taako anything, it would be a gift. He could be pressing him for attention, being huffy with him for being in a bad mood, yet here he was, patiently coddling him with no expectations of anything for himself. He felt warmth spread through his cold form at the sight of him, naked and warm skinned, expression open and curious as he watched him… He was his star in the sky… and by God was he lucky to have him.

Kravitz took a short amount of time getting himself undressed, and after assessing his physical form for any blatant signs of trauma, he allowed himself to slide into the hot, delicately scented water. He sighed, head slumped back against the edge of the tub as he allowed his body to relax in the water, feeling muscles ease and tension loosen from limbs that were wound so tight they felt they may burst.

Taako had a hand on his own hip, watching as Kravitz sunk into his potion and relaxed. He sidled forward after a bit, and sat on the edge of the tub, “got room in there, big guy?”

“Always got room for you,” he extended his hands and Taako accepted the gesture, using him to brace himself as he slid into the tub on his stomach, draped over his lower half.

“Feelin’ a little better?” Taako asked, resting a cheek on Kravitz’s damp chest. He felt a warm arm slide up and around him, and Kravitz sighed, long and content…

“… Yeah. I’m doin’ alright.” 

“Excellent.” Taako’s smile was wide, and he lifted himself a bit to reach out of the tub. After a couple minutes carefully organizing things, he had them both two ice cold glasses of champagne. He lounged against Kravitz after he accepted his drink, and took a couple of sips of his own.

Kravitz closed his eyes, and he allowed himself to just bask there. He had not only the carefully crafted bathwater, rich with oils and expensive salts, but he also had his lover’s warmth curled against his body, and now he had a cold bottle of champagne to wash away the last bits of darkness that clouded his mind.

He was home. 

They stayed in the bath together until the water was no longer warm enough to be comfortable. Taako had taken the time to meticulously wash all of Kravitz’s hair and to top it all off, he’d grabbed up a bottle of oil and given him a well deserved massage.

Kravitz was in heaven. Or, at least, as close to whatever approximation to heaven a grim reaper got to get to.

After the water began to grow tepid, Kravitz shifted against Taako’s body.

“We’re gonna get all pruny if we stay in here any longer,” he commented idly… and before Taako had a moment to respond, he’d taken the elf up into his arms and scooped him right out of the tub.

Taako didn’t complain, lids heavy and body relaxed, “sure thing, you gonna carry me over the threshold, big guy?”

“I mean, yeah, of course. Lemme dry us off a bit first–”

“Nah, we’ll sleep it off.”

“Sleep off… being… wet..?”

“Sure, no big,” Taako bit his tongue and sniggered to himself, and before Kravitz could properly respond, a wave of magic washed over them, leaving their skin dry, Kravitz’s hair only now slightly damp, “boom.”

“Yeah, sure… that works.” Kravitz chuckled, hoisting his bare boyfriend closer to his chest as he carried him out of the room and into their cool bedroom. Candles were already lit along the wide, bay window that cast their bed in moonlight– Taako must have really been thinking ahead.

He dropped Taako in bed first before following, sliding up close to him amongst expensive, silken sheets… He wasted no time drawing him close and basking in him, but after a moment of silence from both of them, he piqued a quiet question…

“Hey, um… listen, don’t poke fun, but…” He cleared his throat, “can I… be the little spoon, tonight?”

Taako rolled to face him, head angled to the side as an amused smile danced on his lips– it was obvious he wanted to poke a little fun, but for once in his life he bit his tongue, “knock yourself out, sweets.”

Kravitz sighed, relieved, and rolled to face away from Taako… who promptly took up position behind him, cheek resting on Kravitz’s neck, arms coiled warmly around his torso…

And Kravitz felt at ease. It had been a long and stressful week, full of sights and sounds fit to wear down even someone who had seen all of the horrors of the world twice over… But with Taako’s bare warmth behind him, with the soft scent of rose and vanilla punctuating the air from their freshly bathed skin, with the faint, golden glow of candles mingled with the silver of moonlight that painted their skin in flickers of color… he felt… he felt alright. Better than alright.

“Love you, Taako… thank you for taking care of me.”

_“… anytime.”_


End file.
